1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device including a flat display panel and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display pane, a driving part and a printed circuit board (PCB). The display panel includes an array substrate including a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines formed on a substrate and an opposite substrate positioned opposite to the array substrate. The driving part drives the data lines and the gate lines. The PCB provides electrical signals to the display panel via the driving part.
The driving part may be mounted on the substrate (e.g., COG: Chip On Glass), or may be mounted on a separate film (e.g., COF: Chip On Film). For example, when the driving part is formed in the COF type, eight COFs to fourteen COFs may be used, and then a cost may be increased due to a number of the COFs.
Recently, a technique capable of reducing the number of the COFs by one second (½) or one third (⅓) has been developed. The technique may be very cost-efficient. However, the number of the COFs serving as the connecting part connecting the array substrate and the PCB may be reduced by ½ or ⅓, so that the COFs may be separable from the array substrate by impacts such as, for example, vibrations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a display device having increased reliability and for a method of manufacturing the same.